Verses
by Vicfourious
Summary: A collection of poems (majoring in haikus) about the Academy and its students.
1. 001 Warts (15)

**001. Warts**  
by Kitty Cavallone

Jinno and his frog  
Forever separated  
'cause Jinno has warts


	2. 002 A senseless Haiku (18)

**002. A Senseless Haiku**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Mikan nullifies  
Natsume likes to make flames  
Those two equal love


	3. 003 Eggs (19)

**003. Eggs**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Piyo is a chick  
A giant chick that likes eggs  
Ruka has no eggs


	4. 004 Bear (19)

**004. Bear  
**by Ridley Silverlake

Bear lurks in the woods  
He attacks girls with pigtails  
Sad life, Mr. Bear


	5. 005 Anna (18)

**005. Anna**  
by Polkadots24

Her hands create sweets  
Though her smiles are far sweeter  
This bitter smile, gone


	6. 006 War (15)

**006. War**  
by Polkadots24

For which the world falls  
Alices shall bear it all  
Unequality


	7. 007 Banana Split (16)

**007. Banana Split**  
by Kitty Cavallone

Anna's banana  
Holding ice cream in between  
Yum, banana split


	8. 008 Panties (16)

**008. Panties**  
by buttercupbella

His crimson eyes glare  
At the revolting hot pink  
Of small strawberries


	9. 009 Rukaru (15)

**009. Rukaru**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Hotaru, Ruka  
Endless blackmail and insults  
They love each other


	10. 010 Yaoi (16)

**010. Yaoi**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Misaki has whips  
And Narumi plays with them  
Kinky love story


	11. 011 A Take on Love (18)

**011. A Take on Love**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Nonoko brews love  
Hotaru invents the love  
Natsume burns love


	12. 012 Misconceptions (18)

**012. Misconceptions**  
by buttercupbella

They were both sweating  
Sumire screamed his name when  
He stepped on her foot


	13. 013 Best Forgotten (19)

**013. Best Forgotten**  
by buttercupbella

Only ash remains  
When he tears the old picture  
And sets it on fire


	14. 014 Bands (19)

**014. Bands**  
by buttercupbella

He knows simple plans and  
Sees the color maroon five  
Times in three days' grace


	15. 015 Ice (15)

**015. Ice**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Ibaragi-san  
Nobara likes to freeze things  
She is cool indeed


	16. 016 Touch of Death (19)

**016. Touch of Death**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Persona's scary  
He touches you and you die  
Stay away from him


	17. 017 Omnipotent (17)

**017. Omnipotent**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Haikus are so nice  
They let me murder people  
Natsume is dead


	18. 018 Not-So-Animal-Crackers (15)

**018. Not-So-Animal-Crackers**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Here, Ruka Nogi  
Have an animal cracker  
You ate Usagi


	19. 019 Where No One Can Hear Us (20)

**019. Where No One Can Hear Us**  
by buttercupbella

Tsubasa knows why  
Kaname has a hidden  
Cabin in the woods


	20. 020 Choke (19)

**020. Choke**  
by Kitty Cavallone

In and out, it went  
Ruka gagged, choked and cried out  
His toothbrush, broken


	21. 021 If You Know What I Mean (21)

**021. If You Know What I Mean**  
by Ridley Silverlake

One banana, two  
Two bananas, one flower  
Three people in bed


	22. 022 Engagement (20)

**022. Engagement**  
by buttercupbella

He pushed his finger  
In and cried out in pain when  
He tried on his ring


	23. 023 What (17)

**023. What**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Illusions are nice  
I am Yuu and I like you  
Imagine rainbows


	24. 024 Can't Blow That (20)

**024. Can't Blow That**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Rei licks it like mad  
Sucks like there's no tomorrow  
He loves lollipops


	25. 025 Rui Amane (17)

**025. Rui Amane**  
by Kitty Cavallone

Rui Amane  
Lover of cute little boys  
"Here, come to daddy"


	26. 026 Tiring (19)

**026. Tiring**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Up and down he went  
Sweating with his companion  
Up and down the stairs


	27. 027 Green-minded (19)

**027. Green-minded**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Koko reads her mind  
Her mind is full of green thoughts  
Vegetables and trees


	28. 028 Hotaru (20)

**028. Hotaru**  
by Ridley Silverlake

She is cool blue sky  
The love of Hayate's life  
She turned him down though


	29. 029 Finish (18)

**029. Finish**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Panting and sweating  
They couldn't help but scream when  
They finished the race


	30. 030 Climax (17)

**030. Climax**  
by Ridley Silverlake

She reached her climax  
Exciting just like the start  
Writing a story


	31. 031 Nightmare (18)

**031. Nightmare**  
by buttercupbella

She was getting wet  
Her bed was making noises  
She had a bad dream


	32. 032 Non-existent Eternity (17)

**032. Non-existent Eternity**  
by buttercupbella

Under the moonlight  
He promised her forever  
But he broke his oath


	33. 033 Hotaru Imai-Hyuuga (20)

**033. Hotaru Imai-Hyuuga**  
by buttercupbella

She was freezing cold  
But he melted her heart of  
Ice and burned her whole


	34. 034 Mask (15)

**034. Mask**  
by buttercupbella

Mikan smiles, "naive"  
Innocent and nice at day  
Dangerous at night


	35. 035 Happy Valentine's Day (18)

**035. Happy Valentine's Day**  
by buttercupbella

Nonoko gives the  
Poisoned chocolates to the  
Boy who broke her heart


	36. 036 Happy All-souls' Day (19)

**036. Happy All-souls' Day**  
by buttercupbella

Mochu chokes on the  
Poisoned chocolates from the  
Girl who stole his heart


	37. 037 Hula-hooping (17)

**037. Hula-hooping**  
by buttercupbella

He rotates his hips  
And clenches his teeth in pain  
He plays hula-hoops


	38. 038 You're Beautiful (18)

**038. "You're beautiful."**  
by buttercupbella

Persona takes his  
Mask off but a girl sees him  
And mouths quietly,


	39. 039 When He Wakes Up (19)

**039. When He Wakes Up**  
by buttercupbella

Sumire scratches  
His back and gasps in surprise  
"You slept on bedbugs."


	40. 040 Reverse by (20)

**040. Reverse by**  
by buttercupbella

She kneels in front of  
Him and takes very deep breaths  
"Will you marry me?"


	41. 041 It's In His Eyes (23)

**041. It's In His Eyes**  
by buttercupbella

That's why he has a  
Short life, because all his blood  
Is not in his heart


	42. 042 Because She's Stuck in Time (21)

**042. Because She's Stuck in Time**  
by buttercupbella

She watches the scene  
Rewind, replay, and repeat  
She won't need a watch-


	43. 043 Daddy (16)

**043. Daddy**  
by buttercupbella

Koko winks at her  
And caresses her stomach  
"We're having a boy."


	44. 044 Mikan Sakura (18)

**044. Mikan Sakura**  
by buttercupbella

No one can make him  
Feel less dangerous and more  
Secured except her


	45. 045 Spaghetti-Making Time (15)

**045. Spaghetti-Making Time**  
by buttercupbella

"There's red all over!"  
"Hurry, it's so slippery!"  
"Faster, Kokoro!"


	46. 046 Little Match Girl (19)

**046. Little Match Girl**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Just a Howalon  
Was all she wanted, that girl  
A one-woman play


	47. 047 You Would Not Believe Your Eyes (19)

**047. You Would Not Believe Your Eyes**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Fireflies shine bright  
Hotaru, a firefly  
Hotaru is bright


	48. 048 Juvenile (18)

**048. Juvenile**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Anna cuts paper  
Here and there and here again  
She made paper dolls


	49. 049 Natsume x Alicia Keys (20)

**049. Natsume x Alicia Keys**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Girl is on fire  
Natsume creates fire  
They were meant to be


	50. 050 She thinks (21)

**050. She thinks**  
by buttercupbella

She thinks she knows things  
She knows he's in love with her  
She's not always right


	51. 051 Staring Contest (19)

**051. Staring Contest**  
by buttercupbella

Natsume stares at her,  
Who was licking her lips, and  
Groans but never blinks


	52. 052 As Long As He's Safe (22)

**052. As Long As He's Safe**  
by buttercupbella

Smiling one last time,  
Natsume leaves and knows that  
He will die out there


	53. 053 As Long As He's Alive (21)

**053. As Long As He's Alive**  
by buttercupbella

Frowning one last time,  
Ruka-pyon stays and knows that  
He'll follow him soon


	54. 054 Pengy's Existence (19)

**054. Pengy's Existence**

by Kitty Cavallone

They see me rollin'  
I am a metal penguin  
And now they haitn'


	55. 055 The Funeral (17)

**055. The Funeral**  
by buttercupbella

In lieu of their own  
Graduation song, they played a  
Lonely symphony


	56. 056 Balloons (20)

**056. Balloons**  
by buttercupbella

She blows and wipes off  
The white liquid on her mouth  
"Tch, you did it wrong."


	57. 057 Karaoke Nights (17)

**057. Karaoke Nights**  
by buttercupbella

Natsume picked up  
A microphone and found out  
He doesn't sing well


	58. 058 The Policewoman (19)

**058. The "Policewoman"**  
by buttercupbella

Mikan wondered why  
Hotaru had "police" things on her bed  
And Ruka was bruised.


	59. 059 Good Night Kiss (22)

**059. Good Night Kiss**  
by buttercupbella

They were at her door  
He bade her good night and she  
Stood on her tip-toes


	60. 060 Kitsuneme (19)

**060. Kitsuneme**  
by buttercupbella

He had small, slit eyes  
No wonder he could only  
See just a single girl


	61. 061 She Chose Howalons (19)

**061. She Chose Howalons**  
by Ridley Silverlake

This one or that one?  
Eenie meenie minie moe  
Fluff puffs? Natsume?


	62. 062 Pudgy Chick (15)

**062. Pudgy Chick**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Rectangle orsquare?  
Pentagon? Oblong? Heart-shaped?  
Nope. Piyo is round.


	63. 063 Dopplegangers (16)

**063. Dopplegangers**  
by Ridley Silverlake

He was surrounded  
By several hot women  
They all hated him


	64. 064 Tsubasa (17)

**064. Tsubasa**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Shadows here and there  
He stepped on them; controlled them  
Shadows everywhere


	65. 065 What (19)

**065. What**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Star under his eye  
Pink hair on her pretty head  
Pink stars equal love?


	66. 066 Money (16)

**066. Money**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Rabbits and rabbits  
More rabbits for Hotaru  
Not the bunny kind


	67. 067 Television (17)

**067. Television**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Mikan liked watching  
Children's TV shows because  
They made her feel smart


	68. 068 Now, please (20)

**068. Now, please**  
by Kitty Cavallone

"I want babies, too!"  
Mikan stared at the baby  
"Please, let's make one now!"


	69. 069 Kaname x Tsubasa (20)

**069. Kaname x Tsubasa**  
by Kitty Cavallone

What is twenty-three  
And is multiplied by three  
That's both of us, bro


	70. 070 Foursome (19)

**070. Foursome**  
by Kitty Cavallone

Kitsu, Koko, Yuu  
Caught by Mochu, then he said  
"I want to join, too!"


	71. 071 You Have Koko (22)

**071. You Have Koko. You Can't Have Them Both.**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Sumire slapped you  
For hugging her Natsume  
Fuck you, Sumire


	72. 072 Instant Groth Potion I (21)

**072. Instant Growth Potion I**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Have you ever thought  
Of how Piyo never grew  
to be a chicken?


	73. 073 Instant Growth Potion II (21)

**073. Instant Growth Potion II**  
by Ridley Silverlake

A chick grows to be  
A chicken, but not Piyo  
Because he's special


	74. 074 Instant Growth Potion III (19)

**074. Instant Growth Potion III**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Imagine Piyo  
In adulthood; a chicken  
How big would he be?


	75. 075 Size Matters (22)

**075. Size Matters**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Does not fit in mouth.  
You've got a long way to go.  
That apple is huge.


	76. 076 Light For Darkness (22)

**076. Light for Darkness**  
by Ridley Silverlake

The light from her smile  
It comes streaming through the holes  
His world brightened up


	77. 077 You're Never Alone (21)

**077. You're Never Alone**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Woke up to silence  
I felt so lost and alone  
Then you came along


	78. 078 Cabin in the Woods (19)

**078. Cabin in the Woods**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Tsubasa's secret  
The cabin; with Kaname  
The edge of the night


	79. 079 Yuka (20)

**079. Yuka**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Forgive me, Mikan  
Help me make up for the times  
I failed to be there


	80. 080 Shiki (19)

**080. Shiki**  
by Ridley Silverlake

My heart is breaking  
Although it's for the better  
I'll be fine, I swear


	81. 081 Love, Hayate (20)

**081. Love, Hayate**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Hotaru Imai  
You make my dreams come true, but  
You give me the blues


	82. 082 He Thinks of Her Thoughts (22)

**082. He Thinks of Her Thoughts**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Everywhere I go  
Thoughts of you, I can't escape  
Your thoughts linger, still


	83. 083 For Grandpa (19)

**083. For Grandpa**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Mikan's single star  
And attempts of fitting in  
Those were all for you


	84. 084 In the Eye of the Mind-Reader (24)

**084. Beauty is in the Eye of the Mind-Reader**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Walked into the room  
The most beautiful cat-dog  
That I'd ever seen


	85. 085 Demons (17)

**085. Demons**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Look into my eyes  
Do you see anything weird?  
Well, Youichi does


	86. 086 Alice of Illusion (18)

**086. Alice of Illusion**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Unicorns; princes  
Everything is made of gold  
Until you wake up


	87. 087 Triathlon (18)

**087. Triathlon**  
by Ridley Silverlake

She was almost there  
Moving faster, she tightened  
Her grip on her bike


	88. 088 Mission Failed (19)

**088. Mission Failed**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Poison in my blood  
Now she's been taken away  
I'm always too late


	89. 089 Dangerous Abilities (19)

**089. Dangerous Abilities**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I'm scared to death  
He's been theratening her life  
In place of mine


	90. 090 Merely a Shadow (20)

**090. Merely a Shadow**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Hoping a little  
That she'd look my way; instead  
She sees my shadow


	91. 091 Cats like other cats (23)

**091. Cats like other cats; not mind-readers**  
by Ridley Silverlake

And Sumire smiles  
A smile I don't believe in  
She loves someone else


	92. 092 Hotaru's Sacrifice (20)

**092. Hotaru's Sacrifice**  
by Ridley Silverlake

This is for Mikan  
For making me happy; Now  
It's her turn to smile


	93. 093 First Sacrifice (17)

**093. First Meeting**  
by Dream Cloud Rains

Polka-dot panties,  
a cat mask and  
bruises. Our  
intimate meeting.


	94. 094 Melted I (19)

**094. Melted I**  
by Dream Cloud Rains

The fire caster  
Melted the ice  
princess but,  
She got left  
behind.


	95. 095 Melted II (21)

**095. Melted II**  
by Dream Cloud Rains

Ice ruined,  
melted,  
Broken, just like  
her frail soul.  
Fire and ice don't  
mix.


	96. 096 Cherry Blossoms (17)

**096. Cherry Blossoms**  
by homestuckisme

He grasps at petals  
Gently floating in the wind  
Does he remember?


	97. 097 Playboy (18)

**097. Playboy**  
by buttercupbella

It doesn't surprise  
Him to turn around and fail  
To see Mikan cry


	98. 098 Everything's going to be okay (22)

**098. "Everything's going to be okay."**  
by buttercupbella

All he could do was  
Flick his blond hair and grin  
At crying children


	99. 099 Played Girl (17)

**099. Played Girl**  
by buttercupbella

It doesn't surprise  
Her to watch as Natsume  
Smirks and walks away


	100. 100 One-sided (17)

**100. One-sided**  
by buttercupbella

After all, a mere  
Message in a bottle does  
Not need a reply


	101. 101 She (20)

**101. She**  
by buttercupbella

She will pretend that  
She is loved by the boy whom  
She does these things for


	102. 102 Dimensions (17)

**102. Dimensions**  
by buttercupbella

If rocket ships can  
Travel to outer space through  
The sky, where's heaven?


	103. 103 Anti-destiny (17)

**103. Anti-destiny**  
by buttercupbella

If ever there is  
A Higher Being called 'fate'  
I will oppose it


	104. 104 Post-war (18)

**104. Post-war**  
by buttercupbella

It's such a shame that  
Her cotton-candy pink hair's  
Now a shade of red


	105. 105 Wonder (20)

**105. Wonder**  
by buttercupbella

For all of my life  
I'll wonder why, like the star  
On his cheek, he died


	106. 106 Running Late (20)

**106. Running Late**  
by buttercupbella

I'm scared because I  
Don't know how many more times  
I have to lose her


	107. 107 Shiki (20)

**107. Shiki**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I must let go, but  
I'm not strong enough for that  
I'll always love you


	108. 108 Umm (17)

**108. Umm**  
by Ridley Silverlake

It is long and hard  
This banana is shaped like  
Koko's boomerang


	109. 109 Freezing (18)

**109. Freezing**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Now it's turned so cold  
Nobara is in the room  
Control your Alice


	110. 110 Yuuka's Remorse (21)

**110. Yuuka's Remorse**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I'd go back in time  
I will sing you lullabies  
Hold you in my arms


	111. 111 ESP (18)

**111. ESP**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Now I sink slowly  
Into this poison of which  
I brought on myself


	112. 112 Maybe (18)

**112. Maybe**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Maybe I was wrong  
Maybe it's wrong to love you  
Everything is wrong


	113. 113 High-spirited (18)

**113. High-spirited**  
by Ridley Silverlake

You're valuing love  
Giving it off like spare change  
And receive the same


	114. 114 Saxophone (21)

**114. Saxophone**  
by Dream Cloud Rains

It was his first time.  
He parted his lips and blew.  
It wasn't his thing.


	115. 115 Kuro Neko (45)

**115. Kuro Neko**  
by Kitty Cavallone

Night has come again  
And I find myself in the shadows  
Taking orders from them  
Submitting to their every command  
Used, controlled like a puppet  
My life has always been like this  
Escape is all I ever hope for


	116. 116 Shadow Bondage (18)

**116. Shadow Bondage**  
by Kitty Cavallone

Shadows beneath me  
Restraining my arms and legs  
"Let me go, Andou."


	117. 117 Love and War (21)

**117. Love and War**  
by Ridley Silverlake

They're all worried, but  
The woman I love is strong  
I believe in her


	118. 118 Secrets of the Cabin (35)

**118. Secrets of the Cabin**  
by Dream Cloud Rains

Bear's beady eyes could  
silence almost anyone-  
except those two boys.

One the nights it would  
get rather heated and loud,  
Bear wished he could talk.


	119. 119 Illusion Alice? (29)

**119. Illusion Alice?**  
by Dream Cloud Rains

It was all a dream.  
An illusion in his mind.  
Gakuen Alice.

Along with his friends,  
the talented Alices.  
Tobita woke up.


	120. 120 Sparrow and Raven (97)

**120. Sparrow & Raven**  
by Polkadots24

at first they were parallel  
faced away from their fears  
unmoving, unwavering

ever so slowly they shift  
desire itching beneath the sheets  
their eyes lock and they know,  
what's started can't be stopped

touching here and there  
no more were they parallel  
intersecting, more and more with every second

the sparrow straddled the raven  
now perpendicular in their arrangement  
with the sparrow leaving soft kisses and pecks  
all over the raven's bare chest

as the night grew shorter  
they became longer and harder  
for what were originally two

was now one.


	121. 121 Pigtails (21)

**121. Pigtails**  
by Ridley Silverlake

"Put it down," he said  
It does look better this way  
I see what he means


	122. 122 Nonoko's Dilemma (18)

**122. Nonoko's Dilemma**  
by Ridley Silverlake

She's brewing potions  
"Why don't we have chemistry?"  
"I'm working on it."


	123. 123 Yura Otonashi (19)

**123. Yura Otonashi**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Come and dance with me  
Show me agile pirouettes  
I see your future


	124. 124 Mikan and Natsume (22)

**124. Mikan and Natsume**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Don't beat yourself up  
I'm the light to your darkness  
Let me be your strength


	125. 125 Why Kitsu loved Anna (23)

**125. Why Kitsu loved Anna**  
by Annabelle Rae

All those cupcakes and  
That pink hair, her sparkling eyes  
That made him fall hard


	126. 126 His Fears (18)

**126. His Fears**  
by Annabelle Rae

Everyone's hero  
But is unable to save  
The one he cared for


	127. 127 Because Mikan is Sweet (23)

**127. Because Mikan is Sweet**  
by Annabelle Rae

Food is the best thing  
Howalons, cakes, ice creams, sweets  
She is what she eats


	128. 128 Kokoro Yome (20)

**128. Kokoro Yome**  
by Annabelle Rae

He heard thoughts all day  
A thought said Sumire loved him  
His Alice? Genius.


	129. 129 Commitments (31)

**129. Commitments**  
by Annabelle Rae

But I was afraid.  
I was scared of "something more"  
So I walked away.  
You begged; I didn't listen  
For then I'd have to come back.


	130. 130 Amnesiac (19)

**130. Amnesiac**  
by buttercupbella

She missed him so much.  
Every touch, every kiss - but  
She never knew him.


	131. 131 Within White Walls (123)

**131. Within White Walls**  
by buttercupbella

A dark, recurring image -  
He sees her by the road  
With feet splashing murky water  
And an umbrella banishing the rain

He fast-forwards to  
A certain Sakura tree,  
And she is still there with  
Her set of perfect pearly whites

Only this time, something  
As crimson as his eyes  
Is dripping from her lips,  
And she smiles -

"Hello, Natsume."

He sees her by the road  
Her umbrella floating in the air  
And her feet and legs sprawled across  
The pavement

When he tries to reply,  
"Hello, Mikan."  
He doesn't find it in himself  
To use the voice that he still has -

But he screams, where nobody can hear him  
Struggling in his bloodred  
Straitjacket


	132. 132 Glass Tears (20)

**132. Glass Tears**  
by homestuckisme

Crashing through windows  
Of the heart and soul and mind  
Fists and screams for me


	133. 133 Fire and Ice (19)

**133. Fire and Ice**  
by Annabelle Rae

They were fire and ice  
Diff'rent, the other's weakness  
Together they're cute


	134. 134 Heartbeats (21)

**134. Heartbeats**  
by Annabelle Rae

Do you hear that, son?  
One day those will stop; I'll die  
Take care of Mikan


	135. 135 Last Dance (25)

**135. Last Dance (in reference to ASOD by Hilaire)**  
by Annabelle Rae

Hotaru called him  
He wasn't surprised; he knew  
She would find a way


	136. 136 Narumi Anju, chapter 5 (31)

(This haiku and the next three are rephrased character quotes from the manga.)

**136. Narumi Anju, Chapter 5**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Different Alices  
Can be poison or physic  
What's your intention?


	137. 137 Natsume Hyuuga, Chapter 120 (20)

**137. Natsume Hyuuga, Chapter 120**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I won't die, stupid  
I'm not going anywhere  
And leave you behind


	138. 138 Hotaru Imai, Chapter 1 (23)

**138. Hotaru Imai, Chapter 1**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I see Mikan's smile  
And she makes me forget them  
All of the bad things


	139. 139 Luna Koizumi, Chapter 79 (21)

**139. Luna Koizumi, Chapter 79**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Do not prohibit  
Others from reaching their goals  
For your sake and theirs


	140. 140 Tears (19)

**140. Tears**  
by Polkadots24

Death is here, knocking  
His pale hands guiding you home  
Who would ever miss you?


	141. 141 Freedom (19)

**141. Freedom**  
by Polkadots24

To fly is your dream  
Higher and higher do you go  
With winds guiding you


	142. 142 2AM (18)

**142. 2AM**  
by Polkadots24

Your soft blue hair  
Slipping through my fingers  
As we kiss the night away


	143. 143 Acid (21)

**143. Acid**  
by Polkadots24

Like the tears that flow  
From her cheeks as white as snow  
It hits her skin, cold


	144. 144 Calm (18)

**144. Calm**  
by Polkadots24

No more did it hurt  
He smiled, finally at peace  
The warmth leaving him


	145. 145 Rings (15)

**145. Rings**  
by Polkadots24

There never talked about  
Their relationship after war,  
Their future ahead


	146. 146 Tragedy (18)

**146. Tragedy**  
by Polkadots24

His blue eyes search you  
Asking for your forgiveness  
You do nothing but sob


	147. 147 Afterwards (24)

**147. Afterwards**  
by Polkadots24

Though they don't know when  
Or where they will go from here  
They know, they ar e


	148. 148 Chess (20)

**148. Chess**  
by Polkadots24

With a crown atop  
Her short black hair, a smirk set  
She makes her last move


	149. 149 Storm (18)

**149. Storm**  
by Polkadots24

Through her angry screams  
Claws out, she begins to scratch  
Her board, only you


	150. 150 Grudge (18)

**150. Grudge**  
by Polkadots24

They locked you up tight  
In a cell filled with darkness  
Fury building up


	151. 151 Murmur (18)

**151. Murmur**  
by Polkadots24

The secrets we share  
As we kiss under the rain  
With our whispered vows


	152. 152 Blood (17)

**152. Blood**  
by Polkadots24

Red as the roses  
In his Mother's old garden  
The blood escapes her


	153. 153 Gravity (18)

**153. Gravity**  
by Polkadots24

Like magnets they attract  
The pull stronger than the earth's  
Nothing can break them


	154. 154 Voice (15)

**154. Voice**  
by Polkadots24

She hums when she builds  
Her voice uncomparable  
Angelic and sweet


	155. 155 P R I S O N E R (59)

**155. R**  
by Polkadots24

e  
n  
n


	156. 156 It Makes Him Happy (20)

**156. It Makes Him Happy**  
by Ridley Silverlake

His hands, up and down  
Natsume's hands; Ruka watched.  
"Oppa Gangnam Style"


	157. 157 Impassioned (20)

**157. Impassioned**  
by Ridley Silverlake

She holds your heart; but  
How many times did you swear  
Not to love again?


	158. 158 Vow (21)

**158. Vow**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I'll give you my heart  
But you have to promise me  
That you'll treat it right


	159. 159 Sentimental (88)

**159. Sentimental**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Mikan, Hotaru  
Every chance you took  
They all helped get you through.  
Ruka and Natsume  
All you have today  
You can thank every moment for.  
Sumire, Anna, Nonoko  
When you needed a hand  
All you had to do was call.  
Tsubasa, Misaki  
A word from the wiser  
You always knew that was the key.  
Yuu, Narumi, Koko  
A smile from the cheerful  
And you were good to go.  
Alice Academy  
Adventures, challenges, friendship  
All of which will always be part of your memory.


	160. 160 Ruka Feels Pretty (37)

**160. Ruka Feels Pretty**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I feel so pretty  
Wearing Snow White's dress  
Feeding animals  
Feeding my giant chick  
Caring for the bear with the axe  
Out in the Northern Forest  
I feel so pretty


	161. 161 Howalons (19)

**161. Howalons**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Natsume Hyuuga  
Hey, I saved you a fluff puff  
Here, it's the last piece


	162. 162 Inventor (16)

**162. Inventor**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I am Hotaru  
I invented turtle mail  
And the baka gun


	163. 163 How do you feel? (20)

**163. How do you feel?**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Mikan Sakura  
You know that I love you, but  
You're an idiot


	164. 164 Anna's Potatoes (21)

**164. Anna's Potatoes**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I have potatoes  
I can bake them, or slice them  
I love to fry them


	165. 165 A New Face (22)

**165. A New Face**  
by Ridley Silverlake

You, a piece of hay  
In this world—a needle stack  
You must find your way


	166. 166 Light and Dark (19)

**166. Light and Dark**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Fire and shadows  
Can't live without the other  
Shadows and their light


	167. 167 Life Gets Shorter (22)

**167. Life Gets Shorter**  
by Ridley Silverlake

He watches you there  
As you give your life to toys  
The shadows, they cry


	168. 168 Kaname Sono (21)

**168. Kaname Sono**  
by Ridley Silverlake

He watched the candle  
It gives light, and yet like him  
Its life fades away


	169. 169 Ruka Unrequited (31)

**169. Ruka, Unrequited**  
by Ridley Silverlake

How do you sleep at night  
Knowing she loves another?  
This girl with the smile so bright  
Shows love for the one who wields fire.


	170. 170 Ruka Nogi Hotaru Imai ? (20)

**170. Ruka Nogi + Hotaru Imai = ?**  
by buttercupbella

Because even the  
World's greatest genius doesn't  
Know about answers


	171. 171 Masochist (20)

**171. Masochist**  
by buttercupbella

He licks the fire off  
His bloodied hands and says, "This  
Is the taste of death."


	172. 172 Pleasure (16)

**172. Pleasure**  
by buttercupbella

Only their shadows  
Are dancing in the room where  
Nobody can see


	173. 173 A Whole New World (17)

**173. A Whole New World**  
by buttercupbella

Shining, shimmering  
Splendid were her teeth after  
She patiently brushed


	174. 174 Time Travel (20)

**174. Time Travel**  
by buttercupbella

She pockets her watch  
And leaves for someplace else with  
No more time to count


	175. 175 Friday Night (18)

**175. Friday Night**  
by buttercupbella

Screams. Sighs. Strangled Gasps.  
Bedsheets gripped, eyesight blurred - Yuu  
Watched horror Movies.


	176. 176 Black Cat's Mask (19)

**176. Black Cat's Mask**  
by buttercupbella

Sometimes disguises  
Reveal who you are - "Hyuuga,  
Mewl and purr some more."


	177. 177 Ocean (15)

**177. Ocean**  
by Polkadots24

Nonoko wakes up  
With the water drowning her  
Engulfing her body


	178. 178 Mother and Daughter (206)

**178. Mother and Daughter**  
by Polkadots24

I - (Y)  
she hated the rain  
the way it coupled with the wind  
which would blow her skirt  
towards the sky and expose  
the color and design  
of her underwear  
to her teacher

II - (Y)  
she hated the rain  
as it poured on her  
and foiled her futile attempts  
to scale the tall walls  
of her beloved academy  
and experience the taste  
of freedom

III - (Y)  
she hated the rain  
how it mixed with her salty tears  
as if she wasn't even crying  
(-this was the day she was left  
on her own  
to fend for herself  
her light all but gone  
and her heart along with it-)

IV - (Y)  
she loved the rain but once  
when she tried to run  
from th she had  
and the hardships she had gained  
where a man covered her  
with his umbrella, his embrace and his warm soft lips

EPILOGUE - (M)  
she hates the rain  
and how the droplets fall  
on the glass  
of her mother's casket  
obscuring her mother's smile  
and the mud  
that smeared the sides of the street  
dirtying her mother's grave  
and coloring the white flowers  
a dark brown


	179. 179 Engage (17)

**179. Engage**  
by Polkadots24

Serina gasps as  
He takes her hand and slips in  
A breathtaking ring


	180. 180 Hush (19)

**180. Hush**  
by Polkadots24

He breathes in her scent  
As he says his last goodbyes  
And she whispers hers


	181. 181 Parade (16)

**181. Parade**  
by Polkadots24

Luna walks around  
In high heels, dresses and shades  
Feeling so empty


	182. 182 Routine (17)

**182. Routine**  
by Polkadots24

Natsume wakes up  
At 3 AM to see her  
To ease his nightmares


	183. 183 Wired (20)

**183. Wired**  
by Polkadots24

It's on his impulse  
That he tries not to read her  
Or her thoughts 'bout him


	184. 184 Daybreak (18)

**184. Daybreak**  
by Polkadots24

He leaves her at dawn  
With a kiss on her forehead  
Never to return


	185. 185 Heartbeat (18)

**185. Heartbeat**  
by Polkadots24

Her heart ticks, she lives  
No longer frozen in ice  
She begins to love


	186. 186 Boxes (16)

**186. Boxes**  
by Polkadots24

Their memories lie  
In forgotten old boxes  
Stored in their old rooms


	187. 187 Broken Wings (14)

**187. Broken Wings**  
by Polkadots24

In the hospital  
He stays for another day  
Recuperating


	188. 188 Clear Skies (19)

**188. Clear Skies**  
by Polkadots24

They play in the park  
Like the normal children do  
For once, they pretend


	189. 189 Regulation (20)

**189. Regulation**  
by Polkadots24

He keeps his tie straight  
But her eyes wander to her  
And her very long legs


	190. 190 Aim (18)

**190. Aim**  
by Polkadots24

Hotaru aims straight  
To her best friend's chest, her heart  
She pulls the trigger


	191. 191 Hands (20)

**191. Hands**  
by Polkadots24

Bear does not have hands  
Just useless paws he can't use  
Paws that do no right


	192. 192 Defiant (17)

**192. Defiant**  
by Polkadots24

She dances around  
Struggling to change the future  
To change what she saw


	193. 193 Powder (18)

**193. Powder**  
by Polkadots24

She puts on make-up  
Trying to cover her faults  
But, alas, there are cracks


	194. 194 Tackle (19)

**194. Tackle**  
by Polkadots24

Yuu doesn't play games  
But he does so just for her  
He's stuck in Pallet


	195. 195 Bitter (18)

**195. Bitter**  
by Polkadots24

He sends her this text:  
"You deserve better than me,  
a man that's dying."


	196. 196 Flight (17)

**196. Flight**  
by Polkadots24

Misaki had left  
To face the new world alone  
Leaving her best friend


	197. 197 Forseen (19)

**197. Forseen**  
by Polkadots24

Yuu does not care for  
The suspicious lack of talk  
He knew it was done


	198. 198 Heartache (18)

**198. Heartache**  
by Polkadots24

She wishes she could:  
Never fall in love again  
To save her from this


	199. 199 Words (17)

**199. Words**  
by Polkadoots24

He is but speechless  
As she whispers another  
I love you to him


	200. 200 Apocalypse (18)

**200. Apocalypse**  
by Polkadots24

They run to their home  
To each other's embraces  
To take their last breath


	201. 201 Natsume's Secret (15)

**201. Natsume's Secret**  
by Kitty Cavallone

Cute strawberry prints  
And lovely polkadot prints  
Natsume's boxers


	202. 202 Giant Chick Outside (20)

**202. Giant Chick Outside**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Look out the window  
Oh, what a wonderful day  
And look, it's Piyo!


	203. 203 Pride (16)

**203. Pride**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Together; content  
Pride, differences, set aside  
But he won't let him...


	204. 204 Traitor (20)

**204. Traitor**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Trust me and let me  
Shoot an apple off your head  
My fingers... they're crossed


	205. 205 I'm All You Get (22)

**205. I'm All You Get**  
by Ridley Silverlake

You don't look my way  
But I'm all you have; better  
lower your standards.


	206. 206 Uke Natsume (22)

**206. Uke!Natsume**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Natsume Hyuuga  
You put the S in seme  
But with Tsubasa around  
Seme isn't even an option


	207. 207 Stoic (18)

**207. Stoic**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Yes, she was stoic  
No smiles for her or from her  
Antagonize not.


	208. 208 The Firefly and Her Light (62)

**208. The Firefly and Her Light**  
by Ridley Silverlake

She sat back and watched her smile  
Never in her life had she seen  
Anyone smile as brightly as she  
That's when she knew  
She's never let anything get in the way  
Of Mikan and her smile  
Even if it meant giving up all she had  
Mikan's happiness  
Meant more than her own


	209. 209 Imai (18)

**209. Imai**  
by Ridley Silverlake

We will get through this  
You, me; us both together  
Brother and sister


	210. 210 Usagi (48)

**210. Usagi**  
by Ridley Silverlake

How dull it must be  
To sit in Ruka's arms  
Doing nothing but stare  
At everyone who walks by  
Every day he holds you  
Every minute he pets you  
Like you've no place else to be  
As if you've nothing better to do


	211. 211 Just One (32)

**211. Just One**  
by Ridley Silverlake

One touch and you're dead  
One touch of a flower, and it wilts  
But one touch and you changed me  
One touch was all it took


	212. 212 How (27)

**212. How**  
by Ridley Silverlake

How could you walk in here  
To see just one person's smile?  
How could you walk in here  
And change everyone's lives?


	213. 213 Why (30)

**213. Why**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Why did you enter the darkness  
When I told you not to?  
Why did you come to my rescue  
When I needed you protect you?


	214. 214 Light and Dark (46)

**214. Light and Dark**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Master of the flames  
He never thought he'd see the day  
When someone would change his life  
When someone would make him love

Master of the shadows  
Never did he expect  
That the life he'd change  
Was another man's


	215. 215 Star (19)

**215. Star**  
by Ridley Silverlake

That small star tattoo  
That small, sexy star tattoo  
That's what caught his eye


	216. 216 Would You? (21)

**216. Would You?**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Would you give your life  
To put life in the eyes of  
Pretty little dolls?


	217. 217 Tied Down by Shadows (59)

**217. Tied Down by Shadows**  
by Ridley Silverlake

He tried to take one step  
But the older one  
Seemed to have him in his control  
His body turned itself around  
Under the other's command  
He could have lit a flame  
A flame to free himself  
From the other's clutches  
But maybe, he thought  
Shadow bondage wouldn't be so bad


	218. 218 Drury Lane (21)

**218. Drury Lane**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Candies made her sing  
"Do you know the muffin man?"  
And she sang some more


	219. 219 Narumi's Procrastination (19)

**219. Narumi's Procrastination**  
by Kitty Cavallone

I feel so alive  
I need to check these papers  
Coffee at midnight


	220. 220 Popcorn (13)

**220. Popcorn**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Romantic movie  
Hotaru and Natsume  
Sitting miles apart


	221. 221 Not Again (21)

**221. Not Again**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I can't let you slip  
Let you slip through my fingers  
Not again, at least


	222. 222 Waiting (31)

**222. Waiting**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Every night I listen carefully  
For the sound of an opening window  
Every night I wish real hard  
For you to come and end my sorrow


	223. 223 Nonoko (14)

**223. Nonoko**  
by Ridley Silverlake

She is Nonoko  
He is Kokoro Yome  
Yes. Nonokoko


	224. 224 In Your Shadow (79)

**224. In Your Shadow**  
by Ridley Silverlake

You were always the prettier one  
I was never even called pretty  
Boys liked to follow you around  
I wanted to believe they followed me too  
You were always picked before me  
But I was lucky enough to get picked with you  
You always walked ahead of me  
I'm just glad you even walked with me at all  
You're the beautiful Sumire Shouda  
And I'm just Wakako; forever walking in your shadow


	225. 225 Moments Cut Short (18)

**225. Moments Cut Short**  
by Ridley Silverlake

Ruka is Snow White  
Mikan Sakura, his prince  
No happy ending


	226. 226 Movie Night (21)

**226. Movie Night**  
by Polkadots24

She wears her fan shirts  
And has Anna make her snacks  
It's a Star Wars night


	227. 227 Bias (21)

**227. Bias**  
by Polkadots24

He throws your claims out  
Yuu gives you a dare to do  
Watch Star Trek with him


	228. 228 Enrollment (18)

**228. Enrollment**  
by Polkadots24

Oh mother, oh mum  
Where have you taken me to?  
Left alone in here


	229. 229 Firelfy (14)

**229. Firefly**  
by Polkadots24

The fireflies light  
Setting the night sky ablaze  
Hotaru watches


	230. 230 Cherry Blossoms (19)

**230. Cherry Blossoms**  
by Polkadots24

The mighty tree grows  
And she swings from its branches  
This is her namesake


	231. 231 Jujube (20)

**231. Jujube**  
by Polkadots24

As red as his eyes  
And as hard as his own heart  
He eats his namesake


	232. 232 Bright Blue Flowers (17)

**232. Bright Blue Flowers**  
by Polkadots24

Ruka falls asleep  
In an ocean of blue-greens  
Completely at peace


	233. 233 Universe (16)

**233. Universe**  
by Polkadots24

As president  
Yuu is used to it by now  
Having the power


	234. 234 Wild Rose (17)

**234. Wild Rose**  
by Polkadots24

She grows among thorns  
Beaten and pricked until hurt  
Nobara stands tall


	235. 235 Moon (18)

**235. Moon**  
by Polkadots24

The moon's light shines bright  
It is so pure and perfect  
Unlike her, Luna


	236. 236 Eternal Flame (183)

**236. Eternal Flame**  
by Ridley Silverlake

How to describe her,  
I do not know.  
All I can tell you  
Is how much I love her.  
Fire, may it be so  
That does not break  
But moves with grace  
And falls only when asleep.  
When it spreads fast  
And affects its surroundings,  
Nothing can stop it except  
The power of the master.  
How I wish I could touch thee,  
The flames that keep me alive.  
How your flaming hair  
Presents the scent of desire.  
Your touch burns,  
And yes it doesn't hurt.  
How I long for your touch,  
And yearn to touch you.  
But shall I do so,  
I might break.  
Because you are my weakness,  
And yet you keep me alive.  
Let me hold you tonight  
Before morning comes.  
For you will shine brighter than the sun,  
And I am left alone in the dark.  
Such as the flames that I wield,  
You are far different than they  
Because you are the fmale  
That keeps me moving.  
You are the flame that brings me life.  
You are my passion.  
You are my Mikan.


	237. 237 Idiot (166)

**237. Idiot**  
by Ridley Silverlake

I dare not dislike her.  
And yet, I like her not.  
If you give me a chance,  
I may shed light to my reasons.  
For I do not admire  
A clingy one as such.  
I find her useful,  
For inventions and the lot.  
Not a test subject,  
That's too much a title.  
She's merely the reason  
Why I invent what I do.  
The baka-gun perhaps  
A wonderful example.  
It's for the idiots like her  
Who might infect the others.  
Who knows, right?  
It might be contagious.  
The turtle messenger,  
Another wonderful thing!  
For one such as she,  
Can she not keep secrets.  
And when she finally asks why,  
The turtle, given the task,  
Shall reach to her then  
With perfect timing  
So as not to ruin a plan.  
A clumsy fool such as her  
Should be kept in the dark  
Until the right time.  
Once again as I should say,  
I dare not dislike her.  
And yet, I like her not.


End file.
